creepypastafandomcom_de-20200216-history
Hilfe:Wie schreibe ich eine Creepypasta?
Hi, Wir hatten die Idee, nach den Creepypasta-Klischees, nun eine Art Leitfaden bzgl. dem Schreiben von Creepypasta-Geschichten zu veröffentlichen. Ihr solltet euch das mal durchlesen, ich denke, es kann einigen Usern durchaus behilflich sein. Dies ist keine Hilfestellung, die alle Bereiche des Schreibens abdeckt, sondern eher eine Reaktion auf die gewöhnlichen Fehler die viele User hier im Wiki machen. Darüber hinaus handelt es sich um eine allgemeine Übersicht und soll gerade neuen Autoren eine Einführung in die Thematik geben, dabei erheben wir keinen Anspruch auf eine Vollständigkeit, auch wenn dies letztendlich das Ziel ist.' Mir ist klar, dass dieser Leitfaden so Einigen sehr lang zu sein scheint, aber ich bitte euch ihn in eurem eigenen Interesse zu lesen - lieber hier zehn Minuten lesen, als zehn seiner eigenen Creepypasta in den Löschanträgen verrotten zu sehen.' ---- Innerer Aufbau '- Die Überschrift:' Ein Punkt der gerade hier, in einem fast 6.000-Seiten Wiki, den entscheidenden Unterschied machen kann: Die Überschrift muss individuell sein - sie darf auf gar keinen Fall Rechtschreibfehler enthalten - sie sollte direkt zum Lesen anregen und dabei nicht zu viel und nicht zu wenig von der dazugehörigen Story verraten. Sucht euch einen Titel, den ihr noch nie gelesen habt - einer der neugierig macht und den ihr selber anklicken würdet. Es ist ratsam hier sinnvolle, aber teils abstrakte Titel zu wählen, bei dem der Leser direkt zweimal hingucken muss - so gibt es bspw. die Creepypasta "Ein Ei". Ein sehr seltsamer Name, oder? Aber genau das ist es, was den Leser dazu anregt die Geschichte zu lesen. '- Die Einleitung ' Auch die Einleitung ist nicht weniger relevant als der Rest der Story. Hier müsst ihr den Leser in "eure Welt" einführen und ihm alle zunächst einmal wichtigen Charaktere vorstellen. Haltet euch hier auch an jede andere Beschreibung von Charakteren aus jedwedem Genre. Man erwartet nicht, dass ihr einen Steckbrief verfasst, aber ein paar Informationen über die agierenden Personen sind einfach wichtig und lassen den Leser empathischer werden - was gerade bei einer Horrorgeschichte sehr wichtig ist. Darüber hinaus solltet ihr dem Leser in der Einleitung einen Abriss über das Wann und Wo geben. Die meisten Anfänge sind eher ruhig und lassen die Story erst einmal in Fahrt kommen, nehmt euch also Zeit für einen langsamen Aufbau des Geschehens und sorgt dafür dass ein Fundament für den weiteren Ablauf besteht. '- Der Hauptteil und die Spannung:' Der Hauptteil hat seinen Namen nicht von ungefähr: Hier findet die Handlung hauptsächlich statt, er ist somit der längste Teil in eurer Geschichte, stellt das eigentliche Begebnis dar und sollte auch die Spannung langsam (und später schneller) ansteigen lassen. Die Spannung ist der allerwichtigste Aspekt in eurer Story, nehmt euch also Zeit für sie. Sie ist in jedem Genre vorhanden, doch im Horror recht einfach zu definieren: Spannung ist im Prinzip (und gerade in diesem Fall) Angst und Angst erzeugt sich, wenn man nicht weiß, was hinter der nächsten Ecke lauert. Angst vor dem Ungewissen. Arbeitet mit Andeutungen und schreibt nicht alles aus, was der Protagonist sieht. Andeutungen können ''zum Beispiel viel schauriger sein, als eine ausführliche Beschreibung. Vor allem arbeitet euch mit eurer Beschreibung voran und seid im Schockmoment ausführlicher. Eine gut beschriebene Atmosphäre kann ebenfalls helfen. Kurze, schnelle Sätze und die klassischen Begriffe wie "Plötzlich" oder "Auf einmal" werden gerne verwendet um den Leser wach zu rütteln und ihn zu zeigen, dass man niemals irgendwo sicher sein kann. Während ihr also diesen Teil der Geschichte verfasst, achtet auf Ausführlichkeit und darauf dass ihr gerade den Moment beschreibt, auf den der Leser die ganze Zeit gewartet hat. Wenn ihr wörtliche Rede benutzt, dann ist im Hauptteil die richtige Stelle dafür. Auch ein Twist kann hier (oder erst ganz am Ende) platziert werden. Ansonsten ist beispielsweise auch wichtig, dass es hier zum "Höhepunkt" der Creepypasta kommt. Hier wird das Monster offenbart, der Protagonist angegriffen usw. - mit anderen Worten die unten dargestellte Spannungskurve erreicht ihren höchsten Punkt. Der Leser wird gerade beim Lesen längerer Stories unaufmerksam und ggf. gelangweilt, ihr müsst ihn an einem oder mehreren bestimmten Punkt(en) also dazu bringen "aufzuwachen". Diese Punkte finden ihren Platz auch im Hauptteil. Dazu noch diese Grafik, die ihr so oder so ähnlich bestimmt schon mal gesehen habt, aber dennoch hilfreich ist: thumb|left|400px (Quelle: http://www.tao.at/files/2012/06/Der-Spannungsbogen.gif) '- Der Schlussteil/ Das Ende:' Seid auch hier kreativ. Die Enden "Dreh dich (nicht) um!", "Ich kriege auch dich!" oder "Ich starb qualvoll ..." wurden schon so oft benutzt, dass es keinerlei Gruselfaktor mehr enthält. Schreibt auch an dieser Stelle keine Kopie, sondern denkt euch etwas Neues, möglichst nie Dagewesenes aus. Ihr müsst noch nicht einmal zwingend einen Plottwist haben, es reicht vollkommen aus, wenn die Geschichte den Leser mit einem unguten Magengefühl zurücklässt. Wie man das erzeugt? Das erledigt irgendwann die Erfahrung, vorher hilft selber nachlesen (-> Korrekturlesen und Zeit vergehen lassen) oder andere Personen die Geschichte zum Probelesen geben. Haltet es aber auf jeden Fall realistisch und versucht erst gar nicht mit Happy-Endings anzufangen. So etwas existiert nur in Hollywood. Zeigt eurem Leser mit aller Härte, dass das Leben eng mit dem Tod verbunden ist. Äußere Erscheinung '- Die Strukturierung:' Keiner liest sich gerne ganze Textmauern durch. Bringt ein paar Absätze rein, wenn die Handlung es erlaubt und schreibt nicht alles zusammen! Es ist an dieser Stelle wichtig, dass ihr diese Absätze nicht willkürlich, sondern sinnvoll setzt. Vergeht z.B. etwas Zeit zwischen zwei Handlungsabschnitten, dann wäre es hilfreich ein bisschen Platz zu lassen. Dagegen sollte man spannende, schnell erzählte Stellen auf gar keinen Fall unterbrechen. Übertreibt es aber auch nicht und benutzt nicht nach jedem Satz einen Absatz. Sowas macht die Seite nur länger, als es sein muss und Augenkrebs erzeugt es ebenfalls. '- Die Rechtschreibung, Zeichensetzung und Grammatik:' Ja, wir legen einen immensen Wert auf die oben genannten Punkte. Sie sind ebenfalls essentiell dafür, dass die Leser eure Geschichten ernst nehmen, denn eine Creepypasta die Rechtschreibfehler en masse enthält, wird nicht nur meistens gelöscht, nein - sie wird auch gar nicht erst (richtig) gelesen. Wenn ihr selbst Probleme mit diesen Punkten habt, so solltet ihr eventuell Freunde, Bekannte oder Verwandte fragen, die die Seite noch einmal korrigieren. Auch herkömmliche Rechtschreibprogramme können helfen. Ansonsten könnt ihr auch hier User fragen, ob sie euch behilflich sein wollen! Im Übrigen könnt ihr auch gerne hier mal reinschauen: Rechtsschreib-und Grammatikkurs für Fortgelaufene. Worauf ihr inhaltlich achten solltet '- Die Logik:' Logikfehler verunstalten das Bild einer Creepypasta. Lest diese also mehrmals, bevor ihr sie veröffentlicht. Es ist auch nie falsch zwischen dem Testlesen ein paar Stunden oder am besten Tage vergehen zu lassen. Es ist klar, dass ihr euer Werk endlich veröffentlichen wollt, aber haltet euch damit zurück - nur so könnt ihr verhindern, dass die Geschichte nicht als eine von vielen gesehen wird, die keine oder kaum Aufmerksamkeit findet. Überlegt euch jedes Mal selbst, was ihr in einer Situation tun würdet: Würdet ihr zum Beispiel ein Gespräch mit der wiederauferstandenen Zombieversion eures Nachbarn beginnen oder vielleicht doch lieber zögerlich über eine Flucht nachdenken? Würdet ihr in dieser Situation überhaupt auf die Idee kommen, dieses "Ding" anzugreifen? Stellt euch mal vor, so etwas würde euch "jetzt in diesem Moment" passieren und haltet es realistisch - ihr würdet nämlich nicht unbedingt glauben, dass da vor euch tatsächlich und wortwörtlich ein Zombie steht. Lasst eurem Charakter Zeit zur Realisieren in welcher Situation er sich befindet. Denkt daran: Das Geschehen ist für den Protagonisten bspw. etwas ganz neues, denn nie zuvor hat man versucht ihn in einem Ritual zu opfern oder mit einem Messer zu skalpieren. Sowas steckt man gerade in dem Moment, in dem es passiert nicht so einfach weg. Der Charakter ist geschockt, paralysiert und überfordert. Auch wenn euer Protagonist das eigentliche böse in eurer Geschichte darstellt: Beschreibt dann eben, wie seine Opfer durch die genannten Zustände gehen. Auch müsst ihr darauf achten, inwiefern ein bestimmter Charakter über die Geschehnisse in der Handlung Bescheid weiß: Wenn eine Figur in eurer Geschichte bei einer diversen Situation nicht dabei war, so kann er auch nichts von ihr wissen. Das klingt banal, aber ihr als Autor und damit als "allwissenden Gott" eurer Fantasiewelt könnt schnell den Fehler machen bestimmtes Wissen vorauszusetzen. Also: Vorsichtig bei sowas. Die Erzählhaltung (bspw. allwissender Erzähler/ personaler Ich-Erzähler/ etc.) ist zu beachten. Im Notfall hilft es, eine eigene Übersichtsseite zu erstellen wo festgehalten wird, wer was weiß und von wem sie/er diese (evtl. falschen (?)) Informationen erhalten hat. Stellt euch Fragen wie: Sind die Handlungen meiner Figur nachvollziehbar und sinnvoll? Wie würde ''ich auf einen Leichnam oder etwas Übernatürliches reagieren? Und vor allem: Ist das, was ich in meiner Creepypasta beschreibe überhaupt machbar oder ist es selbst für eine solche Geschichte zu seltsam und übernatürlich? Ansonsten nehmt euch Beispiele am echten Leben. Ihr habt einen Mord in eurer Story? Dann wird - insofern diese davon Kenntnis hat - auch die Polizei bald aufkreuzen und sich mit dem Fall beschäftigen. '- Die Zeitform:' Achtet darauf die Zeitform beizubehalten. Keiner mag es, wenn die Creepypasta grundlos zwischen Präsens, Zukunft und Vergangenheit umherspringt. Auch hier ist Korrekturlesen angebracht - und wieder verweise ich auf die Hilfe anderer Personen, denn man überliest gerne immer und immer wieder den selben Fehler. Wenn ihr niemanden Korrekturlesen lassen wollt und ihr das selbst übernehmen wollt, ist es von Vorteil ein bisschen Zeit verstreichen zu lassen. So wird man beim Korrekturlesen wesentlich aufmerksamer sein. Idee, Plot & Co ''- Die Idee und Exposition: ' Eine selbstverständliche Grundvoraussetzung für eine spannende Geschichten ist natürlich die ihr zu Grunde liegende Idee. Sie ist essentiell dafür, dass sich der Leser die Creepypasta überhaupt anguckt - oder wollt ihr wirklich die X-hundertste Kopie einer Jeff the Killer-Creepypasta lesen, wenn sie sich kaum von den vorangegangen einhundert Varianten unterscheidet? Versucht auch hier etwas darzustellen, was ihr selbst noch nicht gelesen habt. Psychopatische Mörder sind Klischees, viel interessanter sind unerwartete Wendungen oder Themen, die bisher kaum oder noch gar nicht behandelt wurden. So ziemlich alles kann gruselig sein, aber macht es nicht lächerlich. Ein Videospiel ist vielleicht euer Lebensinhalt, aber trotzdem so oder so nicht gruselig. Aber hast du dich dagegen schon mal gefragt, wie die Welt um dich herum aussieht, wenn du deine Augen geschlossen hast? Oder wie sie aussieht, wenn du genau das nicht tust? Natürlich will man seine Stories über das schreiben, was man persönlich interessant findet. Aber es bringt euch und der Gemeinschaft nichts, wenn diese Story für sich einfach nicht gut ist. Wartet also lieber und schreibt auch Entwürfe und Ideen, die ihr nicht veröffentlicht. Eines Tages habt ihr genug Ideen und Erfahrung um eine wirklich gute Geschichte - vielleicht auch über euer Lieblingsthema - zu verfassen! Der Antagonist Der Antagonist, also der Gegenspieler zu der "guten Person" in eurer Geschichte, ist eines der wichtigsten Elemente eurer Story. Egal ob Zombie, Mörder, Vampir, Monster oder was auch immer - das Böse in eurer Geschichte muss unbedingt gruselig sein. Vielen Schreibern fällt gerade dieser Aspekt ziemlich schwer und greifen deswegen auf bereits bekannte Antagonisten zurück (bspw. Jeff the Killer, Rake, Slenderman) um sich nicht weiter mit diesem Thema befassen zu müssen. Allerdings führt das nur dazu, dass die Figuren ins Lächerliche und Langweilige gezogen werden, was der Grund ist, dass eben diese Gegenspieler mittlerweile auch in kaum einer guten Story mehr vorkommen. Dazu später mehr. Wenn ihr euch also Gedanken darüber macht, was das "Böse" in der Handlung sein soll, dann macht ihr euch zwangsläufig darüber Gedanken, was gruselig ist - also wie man eine Angst beim Leser vor eben diesem "Bösen" erzeugen kann. Hierzu ist es wichtig zu wissen, woher Angst überhaupt kommt. Dabei könnt ihr euch beispielsweise an Phobien orientieren, also bspw. die Angst vor Spinnen, vor engen Räumen, vor tiefem Wasser, vor der Dunkelheit, vor großen Höhen usw. alternativ vor Ängsten, die ihr selbst habt, wie z.B. die Angst einem blutrünstigen Axtmörder mit drei Armen zum Opfer zu fallen, aber auch die schlichte Angst eure Familie zu verlieren. Darüber hinaus gibt es Befürchtungen die wohl jeden Menschen betreffen, beispielsweise die Angst vor der Angst selbst, das beklemmende Gefühl des Ungewissen, die Furcht vor dem Ende allen Seins oder davor, dass die Welt wie wir sie glauben zu kennen so nicht existiert. Menschen sind ängstliche Wesen, es gibt hier also einen nahezu unendlichen Reichtum an Möglichkeiten. Wenn ihr eine (oder mehrere) dieser Möglichkeiten ausgewählt habt, bezieht ihn auf euer Böses. Wählt ihr beispielsweise die Angst davor, euren süßen, knuffigen Hund zu verlieren würde der Antagonist etwas sein, was diesen Hund bedroht (ob nun ein Bär, ein böser Tierarzt oder ein Giftköder etc. pp.). Wählt ihr die Angst vor der Dunkelheit, dann muss euer Gegenspieler etwas sein, was diese Dunkelheit verkörpert - andernfalls kann er selbst auch die Dunkelheit an sich sein. Bleibt hierbei gerne kreativ. Ich möchte an dieser Stelle besonders auf die unten verlinkten Seiten aufmerksam machen. Sie können enorm helfen und vertiefen das Thema noch weiter. '''- Bekannte Creepypasta-Kreaturen: Jeff the Killer ist so ziemlich die bekannteste Kreatur in der Creepypasta-Welt und doch richtet er den meisten Schaden an dieser "Welt" an. Diese Figur wurde schon so oft benutzt, dass die englische Variante dieses Wikis die eigentliche Hauptpasta "Jeff the Killer" gelöscht und solche Creepypastas komplett verboten hat. Die Story an sich machte einen unvergleichbar großen Hype um sich, welcher allerdings in tausenden Fanfictions und missglückten Nachmachungen mündeten. Benutzt Jeff the Killer nicht in euren Creepypastas - es wird wohl schief gehen. Und das Selbe gilt so gut wie immer auch für Slenderman, den Rake, Eyeless Jack etc. Eine solche Figur darf niemals ein Alibi für nicht vorhandene Spannung sein. Denk daran: Ihr erzeugt die Spannung - nicht die Kreatur. Abschließende Worte Lasst euch für eure Creepypasta Zeit! Es ist niemanden geholfen, wenn ihr alle zehn Minuten eine neue Story hochladet, die so voller Fehler ist, dass sie direkt wieder entfernt wird. Ihr habt alle Zeit der Welt und wenn eure Idee gut ist, so wird sie früher oder später ihre verdiente Aufmerksamkeit erhalten. Aber versucht es nicht zu erzwingen, das führt zu nichts. Selbst dieser Leitfaden und tausende weitere, die im Internet verstreut sind, werden euch das Sammeln von Erfahrung nicht abnehmen. Erfolg verlangt in der Literatur oftmals Fleiß, einen festen Willen und Geduld. Ansonsten: Lest euch selbst in die Thematik "Creepypasta" ein. Gerade das Lesen von guten Stories oder gar richtiger, guter Horrorliteratur kann euren Schreibstil verbessern und auch das Umgehen mit Wörtern, sowie das Erzeugen von Atmosphäre und Spannung funktioniert viel leichter. Beschränkt euch hierbei nach Möglichkeit nicht nur auf die Wikigeschichten, sondern auch auf externe Literatur. (Im Wiki hier bei uns empfehlen wir euch die Pastas des Monats und die Empfohlenen Pastas!) Und schreibt bzw. veröffentlicht sie einfach mal nicht sofort nach dem Schreiben. Viele Creepypastas werden wieder gelöscht, weil sich offenbar keine Zeit gelassen und Mühe gegeben wurde, somit solltet ihr euch selbst fragen, was für einen Eindruck ihr hinterlassen wollt und ob dieser eine zu frühe Veröffentlichung einer zu schlechten Creepypasta wert ist. Merkt euch: Qualität geht immer über Quantität. ---- Weitere Seiten, die euch beim Schreiben helfen - Creepypasta-Klischees - Regeln des Wikis - FAQ zum Wiki - Rechtschreib- und Grammatikkurs für Fortgelaufene Die Userin NothingM hat auch noch mal einen anderen Leitfaden geschrieben. Dieser ist nicht offiziell, aber vielleicht ist ihre Herangehensweise für das Thema auch eine weitere gute Perspektive: Wie man eine gute CP schreiben könnte. Einige externe Seiten, die die einzelnen Themen noch vertiefen Allgemein: "How to write a Story Full of Plot Twists" "How to Write a Scary Story" Bzgl. dem Antagonisten: Motivation For The Antagonist - Vincent V. Cava What makes a monster scary? What makes things scary? (Wenn ihr gute deutsche Seiten kennt, benachrichtigt mich bitte. Bisher konnte ich nur englische Quellen finden.) P.S: Diese Liste wird nach und nach überarbeitet und erweitert. --Kendjio (Diskussion) 19:31, 19. Mai 2014 (UTC) #1 Update: 06.04.2015 #2 Update: 23.06.2015 #3 Update: 27.09.2016 #4 Update: 03.02.2017 Wenn noch Fragen offen sind, schaut im Chat vorbei, schreibt einen Admin an oder fragt die anderen User im Forum! Kategorie: Hilfe